Bone Dust
by Phantom Tippy
Summary: RoyEd: Would he end up the same? They wouldn't know, but they did know they had to find a way to reverse it. Quick.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why, hello there. This is my second Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction. I know I have yet to finish my other, but this is a contest between a friend and I. We gave each other an anime and a pairing and had to make a ficcu based off of that. So, I hope you like my try. . Thanks to all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way shape or form 3**

"Come on! It's just an old legend to scare people away." Said the young alchemist to his colleague, who had the artifact of discussion in his gloved hands. It was almost time for their meeting with the museum to see if they were interested in an artifact they found while searching through ruins in a desert found between the borders of Amestris and Xing.

"I'd rather not take any chances. You know the legend surrounding this thing." Dr. Eckleburg said, examining the object further. "Whoever dare touches the artifact with their bare hands, great consequences shall befall the person."

"Oh, come on! That's not even scientific, how can you believe that crap?" Dr. Wilson replied.

"Then how do you explain all of those disappearances of alchemists before us who tried to claim the urn?" Dr. Eckleburg sighed. They had been having this argument ever since they had found the urn in the desert. It was a brilliant gold urn with intricate silver designs running along the rims of the top and the bottom. One of the designs looked very similar to a transmutation circle, but they couldn't decipher the circle. He had also taken great precaution to the legend that surrounded the urn, so he retrieved the astounding artifact while wearing rubber gloves. He hadn't let it or his colleague out of his sites since Brad Wilson refused to wear the gloves, and he was looking out for his safety.

"What are we going to tell the museum? They're going to want to examine the artifact before putting it up."

"They are already aware of the legends and have already said they were going to take precautions. It's one of the reasons we agreed to handing it over to them, remember?"

"Yea, I remember. But, I still don't think the legend is true. I can prove you wrong too. Hand over the urn." demanded Brad.

"No, I told you I wasn't going to risk it!" It was too late. His colleague had already snatched the urn from his hands.

"See…nothings happened." He replied. But Leo Eckleburg watched in horror as his friend became older and older by the second. Wrinkles were becoming more pronounced on his skin and his hair grayed. He even thought he could see him balding a bit on the top of his head. Then, only a few minutes after he grabbed the urn, there was nothing left of Brad Wilson but a pile of bone dust and clothes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

"What happened to the other guy?" Asked Ed, interested in hearing the rest of the story.

"Who knows? I think he lost his mind after the death of his friend. He kept mumbling something about the urn." Colonel Roy Mustang sighed.

"What about the museum?"

"Apparently, they believed that the urn was indeed cursed and took it into their own hands. Know one really knows how Doctor Brad Wilson died. I guess people look to the urn as an answer since there was nothing else, but it is completely unscientific. It makes no sense. Which is why they are reopening the case and they want you and I to work together." Mustang grinned. He knew the part about him and Ed having to work together would set the young Alchemist off.

"But why the hell do I have to work with YOU, Colonel Bastard?" retorted Ed. He wasn't happy about having to work with his superior. "Al and I would be fine on our own!" He yelled. Anything would be better than working with the Colonel on an assignment. Ed dreaded the thought of all of the short jokes that were going to get thrown at him.

"Aw, come on, pipsqueak! I don't bite." Ed fumed at that statement and was about ready to give Roy a piece of his mind. Instead, he grabbed his infamous Red coat and headed towards the door.

"When do we leave?" He asked, turning his head just slightly to glare at Mustang.

"Tomorrow evening. I will send a car for you when it's time." Ed just rolled his eyes and left without another word.

Roy smirked as the elder Elric stomped out of his office, like a little child. After a few minutes of silence, he went back to procrastinating on his paper work in peace. It was the first time in a while he really had any time to procrastinate since Hawkeye was always on him about working. _Thank god she has the day off. _ He chuckled lightly and leaned back in his chair, staring out at the white snow that silently fell to the ground.

**A/N: x3 Well…what do you all think? I may update depending on how the reviews go. Don't worry, next chapter won't be as boring, but, hey, we have to start somewhere. Right? Anyways, sorry about my bad grammar skills tonight. I'm a bit tired, but happy it's Spring Break! X3 Party!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: o_o; I have been visited by a muse! So, holy shiz, people! I'm back! Huzzah! It also seems that I have a lot of writing to catch up on, eh? Along with catching up, I have been thinking about writing another story as well. For what, I am not totally sure yet, but I will! Any who, on with the story!**

Bone Dust – Chapter 2

"Damn colonel…" The young alchemist muttered, as he slammed the dorms door behind him. As if it weren't bad enough that he'd have to temporarily break from searching for the philosophers stone, he'd have to work with Mustang. Could this day get any worse? He shook the thought away, not wanting to jinx himself. He had bad enough luck as it was. A sigh escaped his lips, as he removed his jacket, and flopped down on the small couch that was placed in the far side of the room.

"Welcome back, brother!" The echoic voice of his younger sibling called to him. He emerged from the bedroom with a can of oil in his metal hand, his armor shining a bit brighter than it had that morning. "What did Colonel Mustang want to see you for?" He asked, taking a seat on a chair across from Edward.

"He wanted to tell me some story about a supposedly cursed urn, and how it supposedly killed some doctor, and how they have reopened the case. Oh, and the worst part? I have to work on it with that damn bastard!" Edward continued to ramble on about how much he hated Mustang, while Alphonse just sighed. He wished his brother would just give the colonel another chance. After all, he was doing them a favor by keeping their secret. The least Ed could do was show some gratitude towards his superior.

"So….when do we start?" He asked, trying to change the subject from Mustang to get Edward to focus.

"Tomorrow evening." He sighed. "Mustang is sending a car out to get us."

Alphonse nodded, before taking a look at the clock. "Then you might want to hit the sack earlier tonight, Brother. I don't want you getting sick from not getting enough sleep!" Al said, looking out for Ed's health, since Ed himself didn't seem to care too much.

"Yea…yea…" Ed mumbled, slowly rising to his feet as well. He stretched out his limbs before dragging his feet towards the bedroom. Once there, he slipped into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, washed his face before laying in bed. And, as Al suspected, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

-----The Next Day-----

"Hurry up, Fullmetal! They're expecting us!" Roy Mustang called from the door. His arms were folded across his chest, while his right foot tapped against the floor impatiently. An exasperated sigh could be heard from him, as he had expected Edward to not go with him without a fight. But, he had hoped Alphonse would have said something to make it easier for him to go. Thankfully, a moment later, Ed emerged from his room, with Al by his side, holding his suit case.

"Well, excuse me Colonel! It's not MY fault YOU decided to come a half an hour earlier than you said you would!" He huffed, his face turning bright red out of anger.

"It's better to be early than to be late, Fullmetal." Roy said, turning his back towards the younger alchemist, and walking towards their car. Ed merely growled and followed with Alphonse in tow.

The hour ride to the museum was a quiet one. Roy was busying himself with looking out the window, while Edward played cards with Alphonse in the back. Once they arrived, Ed smirked at his brother. "Nice try, Al. But, I remain undefeated!" He exclaimed, practically jumping out the door, a few cards escaping from his sleeve. It went unnoticed to Alphonse, but Roy caught it. He bent down, and picked up one of the cards.

"I can see why." He chuckled, presenting the card to Alphonse, before snapping his finger and burning the card to ash in his hand.

If Alphonse had his real body, it probably would have been red with rage. "I thought you winning EVERY single time was impossible! You CHEAT!" He yelled at Edward.

Ed merely smirked and ran to the museum, Alphonse chasing after him. Of course, once he got a good look inside the museum, both he and Al stopped. The inside of the museum was huge, and definitely bigger than it looked from the outside.

"Stop gawking, it's time to get to work." Roy stated, walking past the two with his military jacket hung over his shoulder. He did not stop, and headed towards the area that was being given to them for their work. Ed and Al just nodded, following. As soon as they got to the room, Ed removed his infamous red jacket and gloves, ready to open some of the books that were left out for their use. "I forgot something in the car, so please do us all a favor and be careful with that urn." Roy spoke, breaking the silence, while pointing to the intricately designed Urn on the table.

"I will." He said, irritation evident in his voice. He walked towards the urn, while Alphonse worked on putting the suit case away. Ed started to get a good look at the urn, being careful not to touch it. He kept looking until something written on the urn caught his attention. It was written in an ancient, and most likely dead, language. And, though he did not understand it, it was like it was calling to him. Touch the urn. That's what he heard in his head, his eyes went blank, as his arm involuntarily reached out to the artifact, and before he knew it, his hand was placed on the top of the urn.

**A/N: DX Yea, it's been a while. Please leave reviews, and I shall try to update soon! =)**


End file.
